


The Anatomy of a Machina

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: A lot of talk of dicks and vaginas for no smut, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Machina Anatomy Stuff, Mentions of trans shulk, Nonbinary Machina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Fiora, stuck in her half-Machina body, decides to ask Egil a bit about how they work for totally innocent reasons, of course.
Relationships: Fiora & Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Anatomy of a Machina

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Xenoblade day, Machina are all nonbinary and can do as they please as far as sex organs go

“Say, Egil, I’ve been curious, since I got this body.” Fiora spoke, quiet as she walked up next to Egil. “Do Machina not have, like, reproductive organs?”

“Hm?” Egil turned to look at her. “No, we have no need for organs for reproduction. We build our young from our own old parts.”

“I see…” Fiora’s shoulders slouched. “So, since I’m half-Machina right now, I guess that means no sex…”

“What are you saying? Don’t be ridiculous.” Egil shook his head and Fiora found herself confused. “We have no need for reproductive organs, but we still have the parts needed for sex. It’s simply only for pleasure.”

“I see, if that’s the case…” She poked at his side. “Look at you, Egil! Smart, good at making things… Will you make me, a, y’know, what a female Machina would have?”

“Well, you already have the sexless attachment.” Egil gestured towards her crotch. “I suppose I can make you a penis and vagina attachment as well, though.”

“Wait, so you guys all have three possible attachments for your crotch?” She tapped her cheek, a frown on her face. “Machina are more advanced than I thought.”

“It’s simply how Lady Meyneth made us.” Egil shrugged. “We do not consider gender the way you Bionis life folk do, and we do not consider sex, either.”

Fiora hummed in thought, nodding along. “I see, I see… How interesting. But, uh, keep this between us, okay?”

“Oh?” He tilted his head to the side. “Why is that?”

“If you don’t, Shulk might find out and start begging you to make him a penis.” She shrugged. “Doubt you would want that.”

“I’m not sure I could make him one he can attach easily to his body, but I wouldn’t mind making him one. I understand choosing bottom equipment for the sake of a more comfortable presentation.”

“Does that mean…” Fiora pointed. “You’re rocking a penis right now?”

“That is none of your concern.”

“Fair enough.” She shrugged. “Though if you’re gonna be making me a penis and a vagina, I’d think you’d be more open to talking about it.”

Egil sighed, rubbing his temples. “...Just tell me if you want length or width for the penis.”

Fiora huffed, hand on her hip. “Can’t I have both?”

“No.” Egil gave her a look. “That sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

“I will only use my dick for good, I solemnly swear…” She placed a hand to her chest, eyes closed. “...Will you let me have both now?”

“Fiora.”

“Fine, fine… Just more length, I guess?” She put a hand on her chin. “If I had to choose.”

“Understood.” He ruffled her hair a bit. “I’ll get started shortly, so long as you keep the others from wandering in. I… would rather you do your part to keep this between us.”

Fiora giggled as she took a step back. “No problem, Egil. It’s the least I can do since you’re helping me get some!”

He stared at her for a moment, mouth slightly agape at how candid she was being. “Please do not say it like that or I will take it back and make you nothing.”

She stuck her tongue out. “You suck, Egil!”

“Do you want the equipment or not?”

“...Yes, please.”


End file.
